Persistence and secret plans
by Kuraiko-chan349
Summary: Another OneShot taking place during an Episode of Season 5 of the Series. It again features Maul, Savage, Bo-Katan, Pre Vizsla and my OC, Ann Terabar. Rated M due to the mentioning/ planning of "getting rid of people". Better safe than sorry. No Romance, only writing down ideas. This story can be find with the same title on DeviantArt. Takes place before Torture and Rescue.


_**Persistence and secret plans - A Star Wars OneShot**_

_Ann held back a growl as she walked past Bo Ka-tan and some other unknown Death Watch member. She already knew what the other Female was talking about, even without active listening to her ranting. It wasn't difficult to figure out, considering her usual comments whenever the green haired pilot was nearby._

_The sister of of Mandalore's current duchess made no effort in trying to hide her antipathy towards her, just like Ann didn't bother to pretend that she wanted to be back in the mandalorian system. And yet, the two women were forced to properly work together since otherwise, the whole plan of their leaders was in danger. Something Ann didn't want to be at fault for and she especially did not want to imagine how Maul would react to should their operation fail._

_She already had witnessed several of the Zabrak's outbursts and didn't want to risk becoming the target of his next one. As much as she enjoyed working with Maul and his brothers due to them being rather uncomplicated, Ann had not forgotten that the red Zabrak was a former Sith Lord. She also hadn't forgotten that he could do thinks from her worsts nightmares to her with ease._

_No, Ann wouldn't risk being the target of Mauls anger, even if it meant ignoring the harrasment of these chakaaryye [rotten] ge'hutuun [bandit, villain, petty thief]. After all, Ann knew that different to Ka-tan and Vizsla, she wasn't as expendable to Maul. Even if he did not show it, the Zabrak valued her piloting and technician skills as well as her knowledge of the Outer Rim. If he wouldn't, Maul probably wouldn't even put up with her obnoxious antics and comments in the first place. Ann knew he could have gotten rid of her anytime he would have wanted to, even with her training as a former Death Watch member._

_She also knew that Death Watch, the Pyke Syndicate and the Black Sun were nothing more than mere, expendable pawns for Maul, which he sooner or later would expose off. That thought, compared with the outlook of Vizsla and Ka-tan being killed and how annoyed Ka-tan had been when Maul had more and more taking over authority from Vizsla, the current leader of Death Watch. And it made Ann smile but what made the Female smille even more was the fact that she knew how proud Vizsla and Ka-tan were. She also knew that both Vizsla and Ka-tan called themselves "true Mandalorians" and Ann could only imagine how bitter it must be for Ka-tan that her precious leader had to ally himself with aruetii [traitor, foreigner or in this case, outsider] like her and Maul, just to be able to overthrow her pacifistic sister._

_"Elek [Yes]", she thought "maybe ignoring all those feisty and snarky comments about my escape from Death Watch are worth it, as long as I get to see Vizsla and Ka-tan dead and Death Watch and everything my 'dear papa' had held dear will be gone and under Maul's supervision."._

_It was late evening when Ann looked up from "Baby sis", ignoring the sparkling pain in her neck from having looked down for one or two too many hours. Just as they had planned Maul and Savage had arrived in the hangar, which Ann had made eavesdropping-proof in the last hours since their meeting with their "allies". Everything so they could discuss (or in Savage's and Anns case to listen to what the red Zabrak had to say) when the best time would be to get rid of Vizsla and Ka-tan and what the best possibility would be._

_The female Technician listened as Maul explained that he wanted to get rid of Vizsla, Ka-tan and every other possible danger to his vision of a Mandalore under his rule as soon as possible. He also told them that he did not intend to rule Mandalore himself out in public as it would gain the attention of Kenobi and the other Jedi but rather, the red Zabrak wanted to use someone as his puppet. At best someone weak minded he could use and manipulate easily, someone who wouldn't dare try to rebel. As for the how, Ann already had an idea. She may have run from Concord Dawn, had run from Death Watch, but she still knew about their traditions and moral. Mandalorians and Death Watch alike where saw themselves as honorable people. People who had to follow their kodex and accept a new leader should the old one fall in an honorable one-on-one fight._

_And she intended to use exactly that against them._

_With a satisfied look on her face, Ann advised Maul to challenge Vizsla to a duel. A duel which followed the mandalorian way: Warrior against warrior, a battle 'til the end - Only one man would remain and the survivor would be the new (or old but in this case, Ann was sure that Maul would win) leader of Death Watch. The fact that winning the duel would make Maul the new leader wasn't the only thing Ann hoped for. No, the possible best outcome in the technician's opinion would be that, should Ka-tan refuse to accept Maul as her new leader, she and her man would be viewed as traitor. They'd no longer would be seen as members of Death Watch and instead, would be classified as traitors and as these, they'd be hunted._

_And from the sadistic grin that spread on Maul's lips, Ann knew that the male Zabrak liked her idea and shared her point of view. Even Savage seemed to agree to her plan._

_"Alright", the Female said as she used a rag to wip off oil stains of her wrist. "Let's stick to their plan and attack Mandalore!"_


End file.
